Petey Piranha
Petey Piranha (Boss Pakkun, in Japan) is a giant Piranha Plant who first appeared in Super Mario Sunshine. Since then, Petey Piranha has become one of the most reoccurring characters and bosses in the entire series. He was confirmed as Piranha Plant's final smash on the 1st of November. Appearances ''Super Mario Sunshine In ''Super Mario Sunshine, Petey Piranha was only found in Bianco Hills. He appeared in two different missions. In the first mission, the player could defeat him if he squirted water into his mouth which makes him fall to the ground. Then, after ground pounding him multiple times while he is fallen, he is defeated. In episode 5 of the same area Petey Piranha returns in which Mario must squirt water into his mouth to wake him up and then when he is flying Mario must squirt water into his mouth causing him to gain weight and fall and Mario must ground pound him and repeat the process three more times. There is an infamous sequence break in episode 1 in which Mario can kill the mini-boss and skip past the Shine Sprite, and take the normal path to Petey Piranha. Once you reach the part of the windmill where you see the Pianta, he exclaims,'' Hey, you are not supposed to be here yet!'' Get past the windmill and begin your battle with Petey Piranha. ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Petey made his first appearance in a spin-off game in ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour. In this game, he was an unlockable character, obtainable by completing all side games (excluding the Birdie Challenge) on beginner, intermediate and expert. His large size made him the most powerful golfer in the game, capable of hitting the longest distance and launching the ball with a higher trajectory than any other character. When he hits the ball with his club, a golden streak follows the ball, like the tail of a comet. Like the other unlockable characters, his star character was available from the start. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Petey Piranha is a character introduced to the ''Mario Kart series in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Petey is a Heavyweight character, meaning that his choice of karts tend to have a high top speed and traction, but poor acceleration and handling. In Double Dash!!, his default kart is the Piranha Pipes and his default partner is King Boo. He can use any special item, along with King Boo. Win the Mirror Star Cup to get him. ''Mario Power Tennis Petey is an unlockable character. He is the most powerful character in the game. His power shot uses the goop seen in Sunshine. Petey Piranha can be unlocked if the player finishes the thunder and fire tournaments in doubles. ''New Super Mario Bros. Petey Piranha appears in the last castle of World 5. The player can defeat him when his ground pound misses and ground pounds his head or belly. If Mini Mario defeats him World 7 will open. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Petey Piranha appears as the first boss that is fought in the Subspace Emissary mode. After Mario is blasted by the cannonball, Petey appears and kidnaps Princess Zelda and Princess Peach in cages. Kirby then has to attack the cages in an effort to free the Princesses, however, only one can be saved, the other is turned into a trophy by Wario. In the Great Maze later in the game, the player must face the 7 previous bosses and the first one is Petey Piranha. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Princess Shroob had Petey Piranha devour Princess Peach in a stadium. Mario, Luigi, and their baby selves then rush into the stadium and try to save Princess Peach by following the creature. However, one of their friends who rushed in before, Kylie Koopa, an ace reporter who is rather impulsive, is swallowed by Petey as well! In the end, Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi manage to defeat Petey and save Kylie and Peach. Petey has a certain weakness against fireballs, possibly because of his flammable nature as a plant. Petey Piranha is the game's third major boss and unlike the first two doesn't have a high Defense amount that the bros need to somehow drop. Stats *'HP''' - 1300 (1000) *'POW' - 90 (100) *'DEF' - 72 (69) *'Speed' - 50 (52) *'EXP' - 360 *'Coins' - 250 ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star Like Gooper Blooper, Petey Piranha (first appearing in ''Super Mario Sunshine) returns as a boss in World 5 in this game in the level Rumble Volcano. His petals are more sharpened out than his other appearances. He also wears a black crown on his head. Also, as shown in the picture, Paper Petey can actually talk. As for the battle, Petey Piranha attacks mainly by spitting water at Mario which may cause Soggy and a spinning attack. The spinning attack is the key to defeating Petey as after he finishes the attack, he becomes unstable. Mario should then use a POW Block Sticker (or any other Hammer stickers) to knock him over. Petey's defenses decrease dramatically and Mario can cause a lot of damage to him them. After Petey gets down to 100 HP, Kersti will finally be spit out and Mario and finish off Petey Piranha with help of the Battle Spinner (depending on if it's used). ''Mario Party 10 Petey Piranha appears in ''Mario Party 10 as a boss. This is Petey Piranha's first appearance in a Mario Party game. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Petey Piranha appears in this game as the first boss of the game. He is fought at the end of Sunbeam Plains where he was summoned by Bowser and Paper Bowser to stop Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario. In battle, Petey Piranha is capable of using a rush attack and an eating attack that will deal multiple damage and takes away a bro for a little while (he only uses this against Mario and Luigi). Petey Piranha can also use a shockwave attack that can damage all characters. Petey Piranha's final attack consists of chasing Mario and Luigi while shooting goop balls at them. Paper Mario will transform into a paper airplane and Mario and Luigi will have to grab onto him in order to avoid the attacks. This is the first game in the series where Petey Piranha is shown working for Bowser and is a member of the Koopa Troop. Mario Tennis Aces Petey Piranha appears in this game as the first boss, guarding one of the stones that powers Lucien at the Ancient Altar. In his boss fight, he acts like a normal tennis player, hitting the ball back at Mario. Once Mario has hit the ball back at Petey enough times, Petey will fall over on his back and his belly button exposes. Mario must then perform a zone shot and hit Petey's belly button. When hit, Petey will get angry and start throwing small tornadoes at Mario. Mario can trick shot over the tornadoes to avoid them. To defeat Petey, Mario must hit his belly button three times. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Petey Piranha was confirmed as Piranha Plant's final smash in the November 1st, 2018 direct. Biography The First Fight ''.]] In the past of ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Petey Piranha ate Princess Peach and Kylie Koopa in the Koopaseum "basement". Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario and Baby Luigi went into the Gritzy Caves and fought him to save Peach and Kylie. Petey's attacks include diving into the sand and making rocks fly towards the Mario Bros.; to dodge this assault, the player must look at how Petey dives and jump with the according Bro. The mutant plant starts the battle hovering, but after so many attacks, he falls into the sand. While in this state, only his head is visible above the ground. His other main attack, while grounded, includes going underground and swallowing the sand, trying to drag the Mario Bros. into his mouth. The brothers must jump up and down as to not get consumed. After a certain number of turns, he jumps back out of the sand and resumes hovering. He can, once again, be knocked out of the air. It should also be noted that while Petey does appear in the past, he may not be from it, and the Shroobs may have brought him from the future to aid in their conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom. Battle in Bianco Hills In Super Mario Sunshine, Bowser Jr. selected Petey to help him defeat Mario on his vacation to Isle Delfino. Petey Piranha was stationed in Bianco Hills where he terrorized the residents. When Mario faced him on top of the Big Windmill, Petey Piranha's enormous weight made the windmill's roof collapse and he and Mario fell into the windmill. Inside, Petey Piranha attacked Mario by spitting Goop at him. Mario, however, shot water into his mouth with F.L.U.D.D., and then Ground Pounded Petey Piranha's belly three times. Petey Piranha then dissolved into Goop. However, Petey Piranha survived and appeared once again in Episode 5, where he was happily snoozing on a cliff high above Bianco Hills. After Mario woke him by blasting him with a Poink, Petey Piranha used his enormous arms to fly, and launched an attack from the sky. Mario had to get him on the ground by shooting Poinks at him, and once again had to fill Petey Piranha's belly with water and Ground Pound it. On the ground, Petey Piranha not only attacked by spitting Goop, but also by unleashing small tornadoes. After being defeated, Petey Piranha once again dissolved into Goop and is not seen again in the game. Petey Piranha Returns .]] Even if he was said to be defeated, Petey Piranha reappeared as a boss in ''Super Princess Peach, defending Bowser's Villa from Princess Peach, and keeping a Toad hostage. In this game, he is labeled under the name Boss P. Plant. When Peach sees Petey, the overgrown plant swallows the Toad, who is trapped in a ball, and the princess must defeat Petey to rescue the poor mushroom resident. Peach had to use her Gloom vibe to make a plant grow so that she could leap on a leaf and once again use the vibe to put tears into the plant and inflate him, making him fall down and reveal his weak spot: his belly button. Peach had to jump on his belly five times to defeat him. The method of defeating the plant makes this appearance quite similar to his Super Mario Sunshine appearance. Petey Piranha in the Ice World ]] In ''New Super Mario Bros., Petey Piranha was the boss of World 5, the ice world. He attacked by flying up high, then dropping from the sky, crushing any opponents beneath him with a move similar to the Ground Pound. Since the floor was made of slippery ice, after attacking he slipped and fell. It was then that he could be attacked. If Mario or Luigi could defeat him using a Mini Mushroom, they would travel to World 7 instead of World 6. While tiny, the brothers were forced to use Ground Pounds to simply hurt the beast. Many Piranha Plants appeared in Petey's castle, a subtle hint that he would appear as the boss. Trivia *Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy greatly resembles Petey Piranha. *Although Petey Piranha isn't in a Mario Party game, before they made Wiggler's Garden in Mario Party DS, they were thinking of Petey's Greenhouse. The story was that one Piranha Plant of the many others has betrayed him. *In Super Mario Sunshine, in either of the missions that you face Petey Piranha if you time a ground pound just right when he is down you can glitch the physics engine and you will be inside of his belly. *The only appearance, so far, Petey Piranha spoke intelligible language was in Paper Mario: Sticker Star, although he spoke one line and under the influence of a Royal Sticker. *In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Petey Piranha's voices were the recycled voices of Wiggler from Super Mario Sunshine. *The Wither is made to look like him in the Minecraft Wii U Edition Super Mario mashup pack. Gallery Petey Piranha.jpg|Petey Piranha, as seen in Super Mario Sunshine. Petey Piranha Brawl.jpg|Petey Piranha, as seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. PeteyPinball.png|''Mario Pinball Land'' Petey Piranha SM Strikers.png SuperMarioSunshine Screenshot16.png Petey Piranha.png|The Petey Piranha IMG_0499.JPG|Petey Piranha and King Boo driving in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Petey Piranha Flying.gif|Petey Piranha Flying }} es:Floro Piraña it:Pipino Piranha de:Mutant-Tyranha fi:Petey Piranha ru:Пити Пиранья fr:Flora Piranha pl:Petey Piranha ja:ボスパックン nl:Petey Piranha da:Petey Piranha Category:Koopa Troop Category:Super Mario Sunshine Bosses Category:New Super Mario Bros. Bosses Category:Piranha Plants Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Characters Category:Bosses in Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Sunshine Characters Category:Villains Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Bosses Category:Super Princess Peach Bosses Category:Plants Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Bosses Category:Bosses in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Male Characters Category:Bosses in Mario Tennis Aces Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters